


Pop Quiz: Or How Rawhide and Reno made Dark Matter Sexy Again

by Tygermama



Category: The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/pseuds/Tygermama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rawhide's been tutoring Reno in physics.  Today, there is a test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Quiz: Or How Rawhide and Reno made Dark Matter Sexy Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Queen of All Wild Things, who said _" I want a short story with cowboys, buttsex, and strange phenomena that may or may not violate the laws of physics. Gimme."_
> 
> I humbly present this fic and hope it meets with her approval.

"When I asked you to tutor me in physics, Rawhide, this was not what I was expecting." Reno sighed into the pillow and tried not to writhe into the towel he was lying on.

Rawhide bit down on Reno's perfect ass and soothed the bite with a lick. He applied more lube to his fingers and carefully inserted one into Reno, massaging firmly enough to relax the muscles but gently enough to torment his student.

"I believe we were about to discuss the problem with Dark Matter," Rawhide smiled, running his other hand soothingly along the planes of Reno's back.

Reno sighed. "What do you want to know?" he asked, clenching the pillow and trying to relax. Rawhide's hands were making him shiver all over.

"Who first postulated its existence?" Rawhide braced himself on one arm as he leaned forward to lick and nibble at the nape of Reno's neck. Usually sex between them tended to be fast and hard: 'we're still alive' sex, 'we're bored' sex, and, Rawhide's favorite, 'we just discovered a new scientific principle/lost tribe/ancient artifact sex'. Being able to take his time was an opportunity that Rawhide didn't intend to waste.

"Fritz Zwicky in 1933," Reno said, gasping as he felt another finger enter him, making him stutter a little as he finished answering. "H-he applied the virial theorem to the Coma cluster galaxies and got evidence of unseen mass. 'Bout 400 times more, I think." He cried out as Rawhide bit down and sucked hard on his neck.

"Little extra credit for that answer there," Rawhide said, slowly kissing his way back down Reno's back.

"So, just to make sure you know, what's the virial theorem?"

Reno squirmed, trying to take some pressure off his cock. "Virial… virial theorem… is a general equation relating the average over time of the total kinetic energy of a stable system. Goddammit, Rawhide, harder!" Reno tried to thrust back onto Rawhide's hand but was held down by an arm across the small of his back.

"You just settle down and finish the question, darlin'. You're almost done." Rawhide's breath ghosted across Reno's sensitized skin, making clench the pillow tighter in an effort to keep control.

Reno took a couple deep breaths to clear his head. "The total kinetic energy of a stable system bound by potential forces, with that of the total potential energy."

"Very good," Rawhide smiled and leaned over to get the lube off the nightstand. Reno moaned in disappointment when both of Rawhide's hands left his body. "What? What are you doing?"

"Just gettin' some more slick, Slick. Not gonna leave you hangin', promise." Rawhide carefully warmed the lube on his fingers before inserting three back into Reno's ass, making him moan contentedly and writhe back against the pressure. Rawhide chuckled as he balanced himself on his knees, "So what did Zwicky find that made him think there was somethin' there he couldn't see?" He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. _This taking your time stuff was harder than it looked._

Reno wriggled again, trying to not start humping the mattress. "He found that the total kinetic energy was much greater than he expected." Reno reached out and grasped the bedframe, the feel of the cool metal distracting him from the heat in the rest of his body. "According to the theorem, the total kinetic energy should have been half the total gravitational binding energy but it wasn't. You're killing me here, querido."

"I got ya, I got ya. Come here." Rawhide sighed, pulling at Reno's hips, helping him get on all fours.

He quickly slicked his cock, using his hand as a guide to line himself up, then carefully pushed forward until the head of his cock breached the muscle ring, causing both men to groan loudly. Then he stopped.

"So, what are the problems with the Dark Matter theory?"

"I swear to God, Rawhide, if I live through this, I'm gonna run you over with the Jet Car! Now move!" Reno snarled.

Rawhide gave Reno's ass a sharp slap. "Answer the question. I know you know this." He caressed the red mark he had left.

Reno's head dropped down to the mattress. "Hell… The theory assumes that gravity is the only force involved in the motion and formation of galaxies. It doesn't take into account the possible electromagnetic forces active on galactic plasma. Alternate theories include modifying gravity theories, quantum mechanics and neutrinos. And I can't answer any more questions because I'm pretty sure I can't remember my name right now! So fuck me already!"

"Anything for you, mi tesoro," Rawhide said, slowly pushing forward, giving Reno time to adjust. Rawhide marveled at the strength and heat of his lover's body, surely anything this hot and tight should be crushing him. _Gotta be breaking the laws of physics…_

Reno threw his head back and started to laugh out loud, his whole body shaking and clenching wonderfully. Rawhide gasped in pleasure and grabbed Reno's hips to keep his balance.

"Man, did you just say my ass breaks the laws of physics?" Reno asked, alternating between laughing and sighing as Rawhide began to slowly move.

"Just thinkin' out loud. Not sure yet if it does or not." Rawhide snapped his hips forward, hitting Reno's prostate. "I need to run a few more experiments first."

Reno just chuckled and pushed back to meet Rawhide's thrusts. "God, I'm close," he said, pushing himself up on his hands.

Rawhide wrapped one arm around Reno's waist and the other across his chest, and heaved the smaller man into his lap. They both moaned as Rawhide was driven deeper into Reno's body. Reno let his head fall back onto Rawhide's shoulder and reached up behind him, lacing his fingers through Rawhide's hair.

Rawhide's left hand played with Reno's nipples as he sucked on Reno's neck, leaving marks. His still slick right hand grasped Reno's cock, pulling and stroking in time with his thrusts.

Reno started to mutter under his breath in Spanish as he got closer to orgasm, Rawhide whispering encouragements in his ear. "So good, come for me. Mi tesoro, come for me."

Reno pushed himself down onto Rawhide's cock as hard as he could, and came soundlessly, his convulsing muscles pulling Rawhide over the brink with him.

The two men remained locked together, panting for breath until Rawhide softened and slipped out of Reno. Reno moaned softly in disappointment and leaned forward, grabbing the towel off the bed to start cleaning up the mess they had made.

"Towel was a good idea," Reno said as he yawned.

Rawhide grunted as he stood up and straightened his stiff legs. "Always prepared, you know." He gently took the towel away from Reno and helped his lover lie down.

Reno caught his arm as he started to move away. "Where you goin'?" he asked, yawning widely.

"Just gonna get us a washcloth and then I'll crawl in with you," Rawhide whispered, kissing Reno's temple.

"You better, need your sleep," Reno said. "You gotta take Buckaroo to that Eskimo's surgery tomorrow, and then the Jet Car test."

"I remember," Rawhide said, heading into the washroom. He quickly cleaned his hands, then came back to bed with a warm washcloth and gently cleaned Reno up. He threw the cloth in the direction of the washroom before climbing into bed beside his lover, curled his lanky frame around the smaller man with a contented sigh and pulled the covers up over both of them.

"Love you, Corazon," Reno muttered, mostly asleep.

Rawhide smiled into Reno's hair. "Love you too."

The End


End file.
